Daughter of Rome
by RavenclawGlader
Summary: There was a girl, from the Fifth Cohort, who went missing. Well, Not missing, she left right before Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter. Now, six months later, she turns up at Camp Half-blood with no memory. This time it wasn't Hera's doing. It was her own. Octavian/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is originally posted on Wattpad but I thought I'd post it on here as well! Enjoy**

_Prologue_

The girl sighed as she walked away from the place she once called home. It was for the best, or at least, that was what she was telling herself. Everyone treated her like a child. Just for one, she'd like to be respected. She didn't belong at Camp Jupiter anymore and she didn't look back


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Opening her eyes, She looked around her. Where was she? She didnt live here! But where did she live? As far as she could tell, this was a sewer tunnel. Standing up, she started to walk down it. Suddenly she realised. She had forgotten her own name! What was it? J-J-J- Something! Jess? No Julia? No. Then that was it! Her name was Jodie! Or Jodlet as she liked to be called.

Blowing her hair out of her face, Jodlet trudged down the tunnel. It was hard to breath, there was a lot of dust in the air. She couldn't stop herself coughing. What was this, anyway? An abandoned part of the subway?

Feeling something sticky in her hair, Jodlet put a hand to her forehead, only to move it away and seen blood. Maybe that's why she couldn't remeber anything. She'd hit her head. Suddenly, she froze. There was a noise coming from further down the tunnel. Jodie started to run.

The cut on her forehead wasn't making it easy. The girl could barely think straight. There was a snarl from behind her, the creature was catching up. She was tired and her legs were close to giving way. Then she saw a black haired boy talking to a blonde girl. The girl had a dagger while the boy had a sword. Jodlet managed to run over to them and say one word before the darkness consumed her. 'Help'


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three

Percy and Annabeth had been on a 'date' and were walking to where they were supposed to meet Blackjack. They'd had to go through some of the abandoned parts of New York to get to the restaurant and now they had to retrace their steps.

It was pretty quiet, just the odd bit of small talk. That is, until they heard foot steps. Percy put a hand on Riptide, ready to pull it out and uncap it at any moment. They both visibly relaxed when a scrawny-looking girl came out of the tunnel and started running towards them. Then there was a growl and a hell-hound appeared behind her.

Before either of them could go to find it, the girl swayed on her feet and then collapsed. Percy was quick on his feet and caught her. He looked up to see Annabeth already fighting the monster. It didn't take her too long to kill it.

Blackjack didn't take to long to arrive. _'How you doing, boss?'_

'I'm fine, Blackjack! And stop calling me Boss!' Percy replied with a small trace of a smile

_'Sure thing, Boss! __ Who' she, then?' _Blackjack nudged his head towards the unconscious girl that was being placed on his back.

'Wouldn't we like to know'


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The girl woke up to people speaking. She couldn't make out words but ther were voices. They came and went a lot while she drifted in and out of sleep. Of course, she didn't yet have the strength to open her eyes and Jodie was never awake for more than two minutes.

When she came around for good, there was a throbbing pain coming from her head. Her skin felt hot and sticky. Slowly, Jodie opened her eyes. There was a girl leaning over her and checking her vital stats. Once she noticed Jodlet was awake, she moved back a bit, "Oh! You're awake!"

" Yeah..." Jodie inspected the girl. She seemed harmles enough.

"I'm Lexi. Well, Alexis but everyone calls me Lexi! I'm a daughter of Apollo" Lexi beamed at Jodie.

" I'm Jodie or Jodlet. I'm not too sure. I think people call me Jod for short." Jod smiled back. It was weird. Her brain felt fuzzy everytime she tried to remember her life. It was utterly impossible.

"You think?" The girl stared at Jodie, both confused and concerned.

" Yeah, All I can remember is my name. Nothing else " She sighed as she spoke. Did she have a family? Were people looking for her? Was there a mother and a father out there worried sick about her?

" Oh! Well, you do have quite a nasty cut on your forehead. It could be that you hit your head or..." Alexis started to look nervous.

"Or what?"  
"It's nothing! Just nothing. She wouldn't try something like that again... Tell me, Jod. Do you have a tattoo?"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Tattoos? You're kidding, right? Of course I don't have any tattoos!" Jodie laughed but felt a strong urge to look at her left shoulder. She turned her head to look at it, only to find nothing there. " And what did you mean 'she wouldn't try it again'? Who and what are you on about?"

" You don't have any tattoos. That's good. And it's complicated. Have you ever heard of the greek gods?"

" Kind of, I can remember their names but I don't know where from." This memory loss was really getting on her nerves.

" How do I explain this? They're real. Every last one of them. Greek mythology is very much real. I'm a demigod and so are you!"

" Wh-what? You expect me to believe that?" Jodlet stared at her in disbelief.

"It's the truth! My Dad's Apollo! And anyway, Chiron said he wanted to speak with you once you woke up."

" Who's Chiron?" Jodie gave her a blank look.

" Oh! He's the camp director! "

"Okay. Anything else I should know about him?"

Alexis smiled awkwardly " Well, Yeah. he's a centaur. Half horse-"

"Half man." Jodlet finished the sentence for her.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Lexi led Jod down the stairs and towards the porch to meet Chiron


	6. Hiatus

I'm sorry if you guys hate me but I'm putting all my stories on an indefinate hiatus. I'm quite busy at the moment with homework and schoolwork. I'm also writing a Young Justice fanfiction but I probably won't end up publishing it. I know you're all going to hate me but I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N: This sotry is off Hiatus and I will try to update regularly! It's one of my favorite stories out of those I have written! I also wrote a small prequel called Bitter about Jod and Octavian. It's not necissairy to the story but will help explain their relationship later on. **

Chiron was having an in-depth conversation with Mr.D when Lexi walked out onto the porch with the brunette girl. He was quick to notice them. " Ah! Lexi! Thank you, my dear." He then turned to the brown-haired girl. " May I ask your name?"

"It's Jodie, Sir. But I prefer going by Jodlet or Jod" Mr. D seemed to smile slightly when she said sir.

"Well, Jodlet. You had a rather nasty cut on your forehead that appears to of been there for sometime. Do you have any idea what happened?" Ancient eyes stared into Jod's.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. There isn't much I can remeber." The centaur's eyes widened and he turned to the wine god.

"Hera?"

" Nah. She wouldn't dare try something like that after last time. Julia, over there, just hit her head." Jodie glared at Dionysus.

" My name is Jodie"

"Julia, Jodie, Whatever."

Chiron sighed, "Alexis, Show her around Camp then take her to Cabin Eleven."

Alexis nodded and grabbed Jodlet's arm, " Come on, Jod. Let's go." Jodie was then dragged off on a tour of Camp.


End file.
